Klaine Random Shuffle Drabbles
by TheKeyIsLove
Summary: The title pretty much says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Klaine Random Shuffle

Rating: G and PG

Warning: Each drabble is about an openly homosexual character/couple. If that for some reason bothers you, consider this your cue to leave. Please don't read this and then send me hateful flames for offending you, because that's just immature. =) Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

A/N: Never done this before, but it sounded fun, so I gave it a try. I pretty much just put my iPod on "Shuffle All Songs" and then wrote the first thing that came into my head as I listened. (The lyrics that inspired the stories are above them in italics... except for the one that don't have lyrics. =P For those, just look at the title.)

All of these drabbles center around Kurt, but most feature Blaine, because I'm a hopeless romantic. They're probably all AU, but whatever. =) Also, this is my first attempt at writing for "Glee," so… *fingers crossed*

-The-Key-Is-Love

Song: "Humiliation" – Alan Menken (The Hunchback of Notre Dame soundtrack)

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst (Homophobia)

***(_no lyrics)_***

_Get the books from the locker, and then get to the car and go home,_ Kurt thought desperately, hurrying through the crowded hallway. He'd managed to go all day without being bullied, but when he'd left his last class he'd noticed Karofsky and a few of the other jocks eyeing him, and his paranoia was spiraling out of control._ Just make it to the locker, four more steps…_

When he stood in front of his locker, he relaxed slightly. _Maybe I'll make it through today…_ he thought happily, pulling the metal door open. Unseen, a large shoulder clothed in a football letterman jacket ploughed into him, knocking him off of his feet and shoving his face into the row of lockers next to him. He gasped as he felt the metal dig into his fair skin, peeling layers away.

Dave Karofsky growled menacingly as he walked away. "Get out of my school, _lady_."

Ignoring the jeers, Kurt picked himself up slowly, raising a hand to inspect the damage done to his face. His fingers were bloody when he pulled them away. Fighting back tears, he grabbed his books quickly, all but slamming the locker door shut in his rush to leave, the derisive laughter ringing in his ears as he ran out the doors to the parking lot. By the time he got to his car his hands were shaking so badly that it took him three tries to unlock the door. Finally he was seated behind the wheel, with his bag on the seat next to him, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm himself down. Glancing up, he finally spotted his reflection in the rearview mirror.

All he could see was red. Red blood on his left cheek, red across his nose and forehead from embarrassment and anger, red rimmed eyes from the tears that were still running down his face… With a shallow sob, he dropped his head onto the steering wheel and let himself cry.

He _hated_ this school.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

*cries* Kurt, I love you, don't cry! *hugs Kurt*

I don't understand bullies. Anyone who could hurt someone _else_ just to try to make _themselves_ feel tougher or more important… ugh, it literally makes me sick to my stomach. ='(

I hate bullying.

Just so we're clear on that.

~Ali


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

-The-Key-Is-Love

Song: "Concrete Angel" – Martina McBride

Rating: PG

Genre: Tragedy

_(The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask. It's hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born.)_

Outside the Hummel-Hudson home, it was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Children were running and playing in the park, ice cream getting their little chins and fingers sticky, completely naïve to anything other than their fun.

Inside the Hummel-Hudson home, all was quiet.

In the kitchen, Carole's shoulders shook with tiny, silent sobs as she washed the breakfast dishes. Every time her eyes had a chance to dry, she would remember, and the tears would begin anew.

In his bedroom, Finn sat on the floor, attempting to clear his mind of morbid thoughts. Thoughts of kids he'd bullied, kids he should have helped, but didn't… and ways to make up for it.

In Kurt's room, Blaine's hands were pressed against Kurt's back as his boyfriend's fingers wove into his hair, holding each other close as they lay curled up on the bed. There were no words of comfort, no whispers of love. Only understanding silence as both boys mourned privately.

And in the dining room, on the breakfast table, the newspaper lay where it had fallen, untouched since the headline had first been read:

BULLYING LEADS TO ANOTHER TEEN SUIDICE

The article went on to describe a lovable girl who, having been tormented in her public school, had finally chosen to end her own life when the bullying hadn't ended with the school year. According to the police, her tormentors only began to attack her after they realized that she had a girlfriend. Since it had been a suicide, and the "so-called attacks" had only been verbal, no one was being prosecuted.

In the living room, Burt sat in his rocking chair, staring unseeing at the blank television screen, and attempting to keep his anger at the law force in check. How anyone could possibly _justify_ what had happened, he had no idea. Closing his eyes, he took deep, calming breaths. His mind kept racing as he tried to put the article far from his mind and, for the first time in eighteen years, desperately tried _not_ to think of his son.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

*wipes eyes with tissue*

Again, I _**despise**_ bullying.

~Ali


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Song: "Everybody" – Keith Urban

Rating: G

Genre: Friendship

_(Maybe I've been too caught up to see what you've been going through._

_But all that I can say is I'm here now.)_

Kurt paused in his mad shopping spree when he felt his pocket vibrate, and began to wrestle his phone from his white skinny jeans. _Probably Blaine_, he thought somewhat absently, still mentally comparing prices as his eyes flicked to the screen.

His jaw dropped and he stared at his phone, momentarily surprised by the caller I.D. But, slowly, a smile bloomed on his face. If someone had told him a year ago that he would not only have this person programmed into his phone, but that he would actually look forward to the impending conversation, he probably would have fainted from shock. And when he came to, he would have laughed in their face, or questioned their mental stability.

Or possibly both.

Leaving the rack of clothing he'd been perusing through, Kurt pressed the "answer" button and set the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

"Kurt?" the tentative voice began. "I- I hope I'm not bothering you…"

"Nonsense! I gave you my number, remember? That means I should expect to be called."

When there was no response, Kurt asked, "Was there a reason you called?"

There was a long pause before the answer finally came, quiet and – Kurt was surprised to hear – almost timid.

"Yes, there was. I was wondering- I mean, I need to-" There was a deep sigh. "Can I ask you some questions?"

With a luminescent smile lighting up his face, Kurt perched on a nearby bench, setting his bags next to him and getting comfortable in preparation for a lengthy chat.

"Sure, Dave," he said. "How can I help you?"

-The-Key-Is-Love

Ah, Karofsky's redemption. =) One of my favorite plot twists, I must say.

~Ali


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Song: "Fifteen" – Taylor Swift

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

_(When all you wanted was to be wanted._

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now.)_

Looking back on his freshman year of high school, all Kurt can do is shake his head. What had he been thinking? He had been so determined to please the people around him, he hadn't even thought about his own happiness. And his crushes! _Gaga_, what a mess!

Well, at least he's grown up since then.

As his stepmother fixes Thanksgiving leftovers for dinner, and his father and brother argue over which football team is better, he snuggles into his husband's side and sighs contentedly.

"What is it?" Blaine whispers.

Kurt shrugs. "Just thankful," he replies, and leans over for a kiss.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Aw, sweet boys... =)

-Ali


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Song: "Get Out of This Town" by Carrie Underwood

Rating: G

Genre: Romance/Humor

_(Got it all figured out inside of my head, there's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed._

_You say the word, baby, I'm all set.)_

"What's all this?"

Glancing up at his boyfriend standing in the doorway, Blaine didn't stop his folding. "I'm packing," he replied, laying the items in the open suitcase that was taking up the majority of his bed.

"I see that," Kurt said slowly. "Why?"

"So I can run away, of course."

The silence stretched for a long minute as the shorter boy continued sorting his clothing. Finally, Kurt asked, "Am I allowed to come, too?"

Freezing, Blaine looked up at his boyfriend carefully. Then he rushed into his arms, grinning, and said, "Well, duh. Who did you think I was going to run away with?"

-The-Key-Is-Love-

So what if it's slightly crack-ish? Don't judge me.

-Ali


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Song: "Leaving Port" – James Horner (The Titanic soundtrack)

Rating: PG

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

***_(no lyrics)_***

"Kurt," Blaine said slowly, eyeing his teary boyfriend. "The movie just started. Why are you already upset?"

"It's a sad movie Blaine," Kurt retorted, dabbing his eyes with a tissue. "Crying is natural in this case."

"But… they're just leaving. The sad part isn't until the end."

"But they're all going to die!" Kurt cried out, wiping his face furiously as the outcry brought more tears. "If someone could have just warned them, or thought it through better…" He stopped talking as his throat closed up, and simply attempted to dry his face.

Without a word, his boyfriend pulled him closer, wrapping him tight in his arms as the horribly sad, tragically true story unfolded before them.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Confession: I have yet to watch the entire movie. =( I just can't make it through the sad part… *tears*_Jack!*_sobs_*_

-Ali


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Song: "That's Paradise" – Steven Curtis Chapman

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

(_They met and married in six weeks' time and that was sixty years ago this May.)_

The worst thing about getting old was the way his body had changed.

First his eyes started malfunctioning. Then his hearing started to fade. Then his legs wouldn't work without a cane's assistance. Not to mention his looks…

"Stupid wrinkles," he grumbled to himself one day, glaring at the mirror he'd spotted himself in.

The soft chuckle from across the room warmed his heart. "You're still just as beautiful as ever."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned his nose up. "How would you know? You're near-sighted, remember?"

When Blaine fake-glared at him over his glasses, Kurt turned away and smiled.

At least the company was good.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Cute old love!

-Ali


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Song: "The Night Before (Life Goes On)" – Carrie Underwood

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance/slight Angst

_(He slides up behind her and holds on tight, and she says, "I don't want this night to end. Why does it have to end?)_

In the darkness of night, two figures sat on a concrete porch, staring at the stars. From his spot behind Kurt, Blaine sighed sadly. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," was the gentle reply. Kurt pulled his boyfriend's arms around him tighter and snuggled deeper into the embrace. "We can do this. We can make a long distance relationship work. We've talked about it."

"But, Kurt – it's New York! That's…" Blaine dropped his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and murmured, "It's just so far away."

"We'll call each other, and email, and Skype," Kurt assured him. "And," he added, turning to face his boyfriend, twining their hands between them and making sure to hold his gaze, "when you graduate, I'll be here to watch you – probably crying my eyes out – before you fly back with me and move into the apartment that I'll have saved up for with the salary from this internship, and then we'll go to college together, and then one day we'll get married, and eventually adopt some kids, and grow old and gray together in a nursing home somewhere while we watch our children and grandchildren grow up." Leaning his forehead against Blaine's, he whispered, "Everything will be perfect. Okay?"

Taking a deep breath, Blaine smiled hesitantly. "Okay." Pulling Kurt into his arms, he added, "I still don't want you to leave."

Kurt closed his eyes. "I know."

"Your flight is in the morning."

"And we have tonight," he whispered, nuzzling Blaine's neck. "So why don't we use it to say goodbye?" Looking up, he met Blaine's gaze as his boyfriend smiled tenderly.

"Okay," he replied softly, gently pulling Kurt to his feet and kissing him soundly before leading him inside the house, determined to make sure this night of goodbyes was a sweet one.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

_Aaaand_… I'll leave the rest up to your imaginations, dearies. *wink*

Yes, this is AU. But... I don't care! [I wrote it before the premier of Season 4...]

-Ali


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Song: "Waitin' For The Deal To Go Down" – Reba McEntire

Rating: PG

Genre: Angst

_(Face-to-face you promised me forever._

_But the ring is still sitting in a store downtown...)_

A slamming door was heard throughout the apartment complex as Kurt Hummel – _not Anderson-Hummel, just Hummel_ – stormed out to his – _not their, just his_ – car.

A second slam announced Blaine's presence, rushing to catch up. "Babe, please," he begged as his boyfriend slipped into the driver's seat. "We can work this out."

Kurt paused for a moment, looking his boyfriend in the eye. "You know what I want, Blaine."

Blaine lowered his gaze. "I just… I don't know if I'm ready."

Kurt shook his head. "Well, I'm tired of waiting." When Blaine tried to reply, he interrupted, "I'm going to stay with Dad and Carole for awhile." Without waiting, he drove off, leaving his boyfriend – _not husband_ – behind.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

I see something like this happening... well, maybe it'll be Kurt, but who knows?

-Ali


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Song: "You're Only Little For A Little While" – Killi Reisen

Rating: G

Genre: Family

_(Oh, may I remember every smile, every tear._

'_Cause time passes quickly, days yielding to years.)_

The little boy on the bed was, Elizabeth had to admit, absolutely_ adorable _when he pouted.

"But, Mommy," he whined, "I want to wear it to school."

Shaking her head, his mother smiled. "Kurt, you're not big enough. That dress is Mommy's size, not yours." Putting the offensive garment back into her closet, she continued, "You can try it on when you're bigger, okay?"

A little lip quivered as two thin arms crossed. "Why can't I be bigger now?"

"Because," Elizabeth said, "if you were bigger, we couldn't snuggle. Like… this!"

Scooping the five-year-old into her arms, she proceeded to tickle him, until all of his melancholy had vanished into childish glee.

-The-Key-Is-Love-

Mommy Hummel! Why did you die... *sniffle* She would have been so proud of Kurt, you just know it.

Well, that's the last one. I hope you enjoyed my randomness. Thanks for reading. =)

-Ali


End file.
